Communication networks may include network nodes connected to each other through network links. When a source device transmits data to a destination device, the data may need to traverse through one or more network nodes to reach the destination device. The data may include a destination address associated with the destination device. At each network node through which the data travels, a decision may need to be made about a next hop destination network node to which the data should be sent, based on the destination address. Routing algorithms may be used to compute the best next hop destination, based on, for example, path costs associated with network links. As network links may change over time, network nodes may need to periodically exchange routing information associated with network links and may need to re-compute the best next hop destinations for particular destination addresses. However, exchange of routing information between network nodes may raise concerns about network security.